


"Goodbye Mr Xaver"

by Just-another-evil-immortal (Just_an_evil_immortal)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just-another-evil-immortal
Summary: How Zeke tinherited the beast titan.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Tom xaver
Kudos: 6





	"Goodbye Mr Xaver"

Zeke put a cigarette between his lips and pulled out his lighter.

“Don’t even start these” Xaver said “They’ll ruin your lungs in no time”.

“Mr Xaver,” Zeke said surprised and dropped the cigarette. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem when I inherit your titan” he said as he picked it back up.

Xaver lit his own cigarette and stood next to the boy.

“Are you excited” he asked, trying (and failing) to hide sadness.

“Of course” Zeke said “I’ll be an honorary Eldian and make my family proud”.

Xaver had a sad smile on his face now.

“Tom Xaver” a man said “come with me”.

He dropped his cigarette and put it out with his foot “See you Zeke” he said and went with the man.

Not even 10 minutes later Zeke was called in too, he was brought into a room where he had to take off all his clothes and was handed a syringe.

The man who had given it to him (the same one that had taken Xaver earlier) pat him on the shoulder wordlessly and directed him to a door.

Zeke went through it. He was nervous, possibly because he was going to inherit the beast titan in a few minutes or maybe because he was butt naked and being watched by all the elite of the Marleyan military.

“Hello Zeke” said Tom Xaver, he was up on a pedestal, both his hands and feet tied to two big iron bars.

Shakingly Zeke put the syringe to his arm. He inhaled deeply and pierced his own skin. He just had to inject now. He was still shaking horribly.

“Hurry up wonder boy, we don’t have all day and if you keep messing around we might have to choose someone else”. someone yelled from the observers room.

Zeke looked up at the man on the pedestal.

He smiled softly “good luck” he said.

“Goodbye mr Xaver” Zeke said as he injected the fluid into his arm.

He felt an incredible heat travel through his body as if he had been hit by lightning, then everything went dark. It felt like hours and mere seconds at once.

As he was able to open his eyes again he was surrounded by steam and couldn’t see clearly.

He looked at his arms, a big scar he had had which he had gotten at 5 when falling down the stairs was gone as if it had never been there. Every scar he had had was gone, even the small cut he had gotten when cutting an apple the day before.

Zeke looked to the ground, a pair of glasses was laying there, not far from where he was standing. There was a crack in one of the lenses, probably from hitting the ground.

He picked up the last remnants of his predecessor as the door to the observers room opened again.

Theo Maggath threw his pants at him. Zeke caught them and put them on before following Maggath into the room.

“Good job wonder boy” Maggath said and smacked him on his bare back.

He was handed back his clothes, the only difference being the yellow arm band now being a red one. Even though he had been excited for this for so long he didn’t feel happy. He felt a certain sense of dread as he put on his clothes, maybe even fear.

When he was done putting his clothes on he looked at the glasses which he had put onto a table, he picked them up and put them on, for some reason it felt like he had been wearing the his entire life,


End file.
